


I Think You Forgot That Your Clothes Are More Expensive Than My Tiny Apartment

by odz1994



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I spilled tea all over your shirt, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, This resulted in me being horny for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: A oneshot that I wrote for my friend's birthday. Just an idea I had in my head.





	I Think You Forgot That Your Clothes Are More Expensive Than My Tiny Apartment

Yuuri had his entire body hidden under the covers of his bed. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before so he had decided to just stay in bed all day. His phone had continued to buzz on the nightstand constantly, and he knew exactly who it was. 

“Yuuri, I hope you do not mind. I have let myself in.” 

“Why did I give him a key…?” Yuuri grumbled as he curled up more into himself.

“You cannot possibly still be in bed.” Viktor clicked his tongue as he walked over to Yuuri’s bedside. 

“What is it, Viktor?” Yuuri asked him as he poked his head out of the covers.

“Are you sick, Yuuri?” The way Viktor said his name always sent shivers down his spine. 

“F-Fine, Viktor…”

“Then get out of bed.” 

Yuuri huffed and threw the covers off, sitting up so he on the edge of the bed. He rubbed at his eyes, reaching over to his right for his glasses on the nightstand. He blushed furiously when he opened his eyes and saw Viktor mere inches from his face. 

“Gah!” Yuuri fell backwards onto the bed slightly. 

Viktor chuckled softly and kissed his cheek, holding out a hand to help him back up. Yuuri simply shook his head with a slight smile as he took Viktor’s hand. Viktor led them out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. Yuuri took a seat at the small, circular, two-person table as Viktor prepared him some tea. He watched him with his chin resting on his hand. 

“You know, Yuuri, when I suggested you come to Russia to live so we could train together, I figured you would be living with me.”

“I know that, but I wanted you to have your own space.” Yuuri told him as Viktor sat in the chair opposite him, handing him his tea. 

“When have I ever expressed that I wanted my own space? I love being near you, Yuuri.” 

“I know that, but I think it’s better this way so that it doesn’t attract too much attention.” Yuuri took a sip of his tea and met eyes with Viktor, who was looking at him skeptically. 

“I am your coach and fiancé, Yuuri. If you didn’t want attract attention, you wouldn’t have fought so hard to make me your coach.” Viktor smirked. 

“Well, yeah, but…” 

“So why were you still in bed when I came in?”

Yuuri sighed, looking up at him. “I couldn’t get any sleep last night. It’s still my first week in Russia, away from my family. I guess I was just feeling homesick or something.”

Viktor reached across the table, holding Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri smiled fondly, seeing their matching good luck charms. He released his hand from Viktor’s grip and stood from the table with his half-empty cup. As Yuuri turned around, he didn’t realize Viktor had stood up directly behind him, he jumped and managed to spill the rest of tea all over Viktor’s designer clothes. 

“Oh my god. I-I’m so sorry!”

“It’s just a bit of tea.” Viktor shrugged it off and removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his well sculpted body. Yuuri looked away, blushing hard as he took Viktor’s clothing from him. He made his way to the sink so he could pretreat the fabric so that it wouldn’t stain. He then threw them into the washer before he went into his living room, sitting on the couch with his knees up to his chest. 

“Really, Yuuri, it’s alright.” He kneeled down in front of him.

“I think you forgot that your clothes are more expensive than my tiny apartment.” He mumbled, “And please put a shirt on or something.”

“I can’t. I did not bring a spare and we are not at my home.” He smirked at him.  
“Speaking of, where is Maccachin?”

“I left him with Yuri. He likes to go jogging with Maccachin sometimes.” Yuuri nodded and closed his eyes, feeling his weight shift slightly as Viktor sat beside him on the couch, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer.

Yuuri felt his face heat up again as he relaxed against Viktor. Viktor placed a hand under Yuuri’s chin, making him look up at him. He leaned in and kissed him once, sending sparks throughout both of their bodies. Honestly, it had been the first time they had kissed since The Cup of China competition. 

Yuuri moved slightly, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck so he could be closer as he kissed him back. He didn’t care that Viktor was shirtless anymore. Ever since that first kiss, he had wanted to taste him even more. However, he just couldn’t find the right opportunity to do so. I guess dumping his drink all over him was enough to initiate it this time.

Viktor moved his hands along Yuuri’s sides before sliding them up his shirt so he could feel his skin. It wasn’t long before he broke the kiss, only for a moment, and removed Yuuri’s shirt. He pulled him closer to him as the feeling of skin-on-skin filled him with euphoria. He took Yuuri’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it, earning a soft sound to come out of Yuuri’s mouth. 

“Bedroom~?” Viktor purred into Yuuri’s ear. He nodded eagerly as Viktor picked him up, carrying him bridal style to his room. He laid him on the bed, positioning himself between Yuuri’s legs before he went back to kissing him. Viktor soon started to kiss down along Yuuri’s jawline and to his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin so he could leave a dark mark on the young skater’s pale skin. Yuuri moaned softly as he leaned his head back ever so slightly, allowing Viktor better access.

After some time the two were clad in their boxers, breathing heavily from their previous makeout session. Viktor ran his hands along Yuuri’s body, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers, looking to him to make sure it was okay. With a reddened face and quick nod, Viktor had the answer he needed before he slowly slipped off the final piece of fabric; freeing Yuuri’s erection. 

“V-Viktor…” Yuuri had his arms covering his eyes as he felt Viktor’s breath against his skin. Yuuri groaned a bit as he kissed the inside of his thighs. A sudden moan came out of his mouth as he jolted up, glancing down at Viktor who had taken his member suddenly into his mouth. 

“Mm~” He smirked and took him in deeper as he bobbed his head. Yuuri moaned as his hips thrusted involuntarily, knotting his fingers in Viktor’s hair. Viktor pulled back slightly, licking his fingers before he slowly pushed his index finger inside of him. 

“Hah…” Yuuri’s toes curled up a bit as Viktor continued his teasing; pushing in a second and third finger when Yuuri was loose enough. Several minutes passed by before Viktor pulled back, slipping out his fingers. He glanced up at Yuuri who was breathing heavily after being quite the moaning mess. 

“Would you like me to stop?” Viktor whispered to him.

“No…I want more…” Yuuri responded. Viktor smiled slightly and nodded, removing his boxers so that they were both fully naked now. 

“I’ve loosened you up a bit, but this may still hurt.” Viktor warned Yuuri as he positioned himself between his legs again. 

Viktor prodded at Yuuri’s entrance with his own erection before slowly pushing himself inside. Yuuri arched his back and gripped the bedsheets in his hands as he moaned. Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck as he buried himself inside his lover. He remained still for a few moments before Yuuri gave him the okay to start moving again. 

Yuuri’s arms were quick to go around Viktor’s neck again as he pulled him closer to him. He kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth as Viktor started to pick up the pace. Viktor rested his forehead on Yuuri’s as his hands remained on his waist, keeping him steady. His fingers dipped into Yuuri’s hip bones ever so slightly. He loved that feeling. 

“Viktor…~” Yuuri moaned as he moved his hips in time with Viktor’s thrusts.

“Yes, Yuuri..~” Viktor breathed heavily as he continued to thrust.

“It feels so good…”

“I’m glad…” Viktor smiled and kissed him once more, thrusting into him a bit harder and faster. As he continued to move he could feel Yuuri tighten around him, knowing he was close to climaxing just as he was. Only a few more deep thrusts were just enough to send Yuuri over the edge. He moaned loudly as he came onto his chest. The sounds of Yuuri’s orgasm was enough to send the wave of pleasure over Viktor as he thrusted deeply, coming inside of Yuuri. Viktor pulled out and flopped down beside Yuuri as they were both trying to catch their breath. 

“That was amazing…” Viktor said to him.

“Yeah…I really liked that…” Yuuri moved and laid his head on Viktor’s chest. The two of them closed their eyes before there was a buzzing sound at the far end of the apartment. 

“It looks like your clothes are done.”

“Just lay with me a bit longer like this. I’m not a big fan of clothing around you anyways.”


End file.
